1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a divide circuit, and more particularly to a divide circuit which may be used in various types of operating circuits such as a numeral operating circuit for a personal computer or a workstation or a built-in numeral operating circuit for a digital signal processor or a microprocessor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of digital information computer processing processing speeds have become faster and faster. Accordingly, the speed of performing a dividing operation must be far faster, because numerous divisions are executed in numerical calculations.
The inventors of the present application know that in one conventional method, in order to obtain a quotient, subtractions are iteratively performed with respect to a dividend and a divisor. In another conventional method, multiplications may be iteratively performed. However, both of these methods do not allow for increasing the quotient calculating speed; that is, it is quite difficult to execute information processing at high speed.